


Mission (aka When Bucky First Saw Clint) and Something Unforgattable (aka Clint's Eyes)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky likes Clint's eyes, Eyes, Gen, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Clint after so many years triggers Bucky's memory of when he first saw Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission (aka When Bucky First Saw Clint) and Something Unforgattable (aka Clint's Eyes)

Its been 5 months since Steve found him and bought him to the Tower. Bucky had been living with the Avengers for all that time. During his stay here, Bucky was slowly regaining his memory.  
What Bucky did not tell Steve was that he recalled one more Avenger from his past though this Avenger didn't meet him then.  
The Avenger was Hawkeye.  
Bucky remembered clearly when he was sent to take out the target, the target was taking his son to a circus. Bucky had tailed them and had slipped inside unnoticed.  
Then the show began and soon it was the time for the star act, ' The Amazing Hawkeye ' it was called. Apparently it was the most famous act in the circus.  
Bucky could see that Hawkeye was a kid of about 16 but his aim was dare he say better than the Soldiers. Bucky kept staring at Hawkeye.  
Suddenly Hawkeye turned in his direction, and Bucky was met by the most ethereal looking blue-gray eyes. The Soldier felt a jolt of desire.  
Soon the act was over and everyone started leaving, Bucky wanted a glimpse of those eyes again but his mark was moving so he had to go. But the Soldier never forgot those eyes no amount of brainwashing could make him forget. He wanted to see those eyes again even though the chances of that happening were slim.

But as luck would have it Bucky saw those mesmerizing eyes again, after so many years. He wouldn't let them get lost again.

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk is one of my favorites.


End file.
